CheeriOH!
by brighteyesbrightheart
Summary: Kurt invites Blaine to watch his singing audition. Only, Blaine doesn't quite pay attention to his singing. Smut.


**Title:** Cheeri-OH!  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> SMUT, PWP, Blowjobs. Slightly kinky. Cockslut!Blaine too.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> From Kluet because she wanted a fic where Blaine figures out how bendy Kurt is.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kurt invites Blaine to watch his singing audition. Only, Blaine doesn't quite pay attention to his singing.

Remember to follow teamboner [.] tumblr [.] com to get these stories as soon as they're written! :)

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was packing away his books in his locker when Kurt skipped up to him, a sly grin on his face. Kurt was scheming, Blaine thought to himself. He smiled up at his boyfriend who was now leaning against of row of lockers and staring at him. That, that look was very, er - distracting. Blaine swallowed heavily and tried to remind himself that ravishing his boyfriend in the hallway was not a good idea. Well, it was a perfectly good idea. He could definitely just pull him by that - that piece of material wrapped out his pale, gorgeous, <em>kissable, <em> neck just for one kiss and - woah there boy! Steady. Breathe. He snuck a quick glance to Kurt who was giving him a smirk.

"What?" Blaine asked with a small chuckle. He shut his locker door and paid full attention to his boyfriend.

"I want you to come watch my audition today," Kurt said.

"Oh, of course. When?"

"Right now." And with that, Kurt grabbed his arm and dragged him down to the auditorium. When they reached the auditorium, Kurt sat him down behind the judges, up in the second level behind the first barrier. Blaine frowned.

"Why all the way back here?"

"I just want you to see the _whole _picture," Kurt replied and that left Blaine utterly confused. Surely being closer to the stage would be better than all the way back here. Nevertheless, he settled into his seat and watched as Kurt graced the stage.

Wow, he looked really good up there under the lights. Blaine cautiously checked around the auditorium, but there was only him, bar the judges of course. Okay, yes, that was good to know.

Kurt spoke on stage, he stood infront of a giant metal construction piece, that, Kurt explained, was made by Cashers. Blaine frowned. What exactly was Kurt going to do in this audition? Blaine shifted in his seat when Kurt sat down on a pole of the scaffold and prepared himself to sing.

Blaine adored Kurt's voice. It was absolutely gorgeous. He could happily listen to his voice for years. But then Kurt pulled himself up on the scaffold and Blaine became entranced with his arms. They looked um, _really_ good in that shirt. _Really good. _Oh god. Now Kurt was swinging of the side of the construction, arms wide out and - OH MY GOD. Did Kurt just kick his leg up? That was, Blaine swallowed again and shifted in his seat, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable in his seat, _that was hot. _

Blaine couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend. His normally innocent, albiet not very baby-penguin anymore, dance _erotically_ on stage, bending his back like that and Blaine gasped aloud. Since when was Kurt able to do that?

Blaine could just picture Kurt spread out before him, all sweaty and panting, arching his back in pleasure - no. Blaine shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but now it's all he could see. Kurt up against him, moaning out it little gasps of air, arching against him, Kurt's legs over his shoulder as he rammed into him. Oh god. Blaine pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch, trying to relieve of some of the pressure built up. But it was no use. Kurt was still singing on that damn scaffold and Blaine was still horny.

_" 'Cause I'm a natural cougher,_" Kurt sang and followed up by heaving his chest and gosh if Kurt were naked that would look like he was panting which was definitely not helping Blaine's situation.

Now Kurt was all spread out on the top of the scaffold and Blaine wondered whether Kurt was doing this just for him and when he sat up on the wooden plank, legs dangling off Blaine decided that his boyfriend couldn't possibly be that evil. Kurt then just swung off the scaffold seamlessly and Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he could do this.

Kurt's arms were definitely stronger than they looked and he also appeared to be much more flexible than Blaine realised which lead to _lots _of different sexual positions that Blaine tried not to think about because, yes, he was still in an auditorium, but they'd only just gotten to the blowjob phaze of their realtionship.

Blaine just wanted to smack himself. Now he was thinking about Kurt's cock and how it felt in his mouth last night when they were supposed to be doing homework, hot and heavy. Blaine's eyes zoomed to Kurt's pants, seeing the outline of his cock and causing his mouth to water. This really wasn't the most appropriate place to have a hard-on but let's be honest, when your boyfriend sings on a stage and looks like _Kurt_, you'd have boner too.

Blaine was panting now. Panting at his boyfriend who was now, _oh holy hell - _hanging upside down on a pole. That really shouldn't be that attractive, it really shouldn't, but Blaine's mind had been in the gutter ever since he first started watching his damn audition. Blaine was struggling to focus on his boyfriend when he swung himself around once more until he was sideways on the pole.

Was his boyfriend a stripper in a past life or something? Because Blaine definitely did_not_ remember him being able to do anything like_ that._ Kurt never even _hinted_ that he was that strong or flexible. He was sweating now, blood pooling heavily in his dick, aching to be touched. Oh god, he needed to get off. He would be fine with a hand job or maybe some frottage from Kurt but it really, _really_ needed to be as soon as possible. Blaine crossed his legs, trying not to focus on his throbbing cock as his own exotic dancer sung infront of him.

Blaine could see Kurt panting on stage, the dancing and singing making him tired, but nevertheless, there was _no way _that Kurt was going to be able to rest after this song. Blaine just needed some release, just a little bit or he'd explode so carefully, eyes not leaving Kurt's for a second, pulled down the zipper of his jeans and he gasped. Some pressure was lost, his cock no longer pressing painfully against his zipper, but he was still hard. And now there was only one piece of material away from his hand and his dick and Blaine just wanted to touch himself but he couldn't. Not while the judges were still in the theatre and Kurt up there on stage. No. He couldn't. But oh god did he want to. Blaine didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life - not even when Kurt had gone down on him for the first time.

Kurt was striding across the stage now, not even doing anything remotely sexual, but all Blaine could see was Kurt naked, striding towards him, pushing him down on his bed and - fucking hell he loved Kurt but if this song didn't finish too he was going to shoot his load in his pants like a 14 year old who just discovered the use of his hand for his penis.

Then Kurt sang a particularly high note and Blaine arched in his seat, panting because he knew that Kurt's voice when he was coming didn't sound much different than that - perhaps a little more breathless but still, that high-pitched _ moan_ that Blaine really fucking loves.

Blaine has to grasp his cock through his pants when Kurt decided to swing on the side pole of the scaffold because this is definitely not fair. Kurt was not allowed to swing on a pole, in that fucking shirt with those fucking pants with people other than Blaine in the audience. Oh shit. There were three other people in the auditorium and Blaine was just sitting his his seat with his fly down and his hand on his cock.

"Fuck," he whispered and used his left hand to wipe sweat off his brow.

Kurt was flying everywhere, kicking his legs, arching his back, showing off his arms and Blaine was starting to see white. He was so unbelievably hard. Aching. Oh fuck. Now Kurt was up climbing up the scaffold and Blaine was panting extremely loudly now. Kurt arched his back on the scaffold and moved around and Blaine started whimpering. He was actually in pain now.

He rubbed his cock slowly and whimpered even more. He couldn't do this. He couldn't jerk off in a chair while his boyfriend was on stage. He needed to come with him, all over him, _inside_ him, it didn't matter. Blaine just wanted to fuck his boyfriend. Preferably on that scaffold.

"No, no no no," Blaine keened as Kurt got ahold of a pair of sai swords. This was not okay. This was really not okay. Kurt had never mentioned his skill of sai swords before and fuck, that was turning him on even more - _and how was that even possible!_Blaine couldn't take much more of this. His heart was beating wilding in his chest, his breath coming out in pants and he knew he should be trying to regulate his breathing but all his blood was currently in his cock, which was still in his hand because he knew that if he stroked it one more time he would come in his briefs without a doubt.

Blaine suddenly realised why Kurt has sat him here, in front of this barrier. So that Blaine _was_ able to touch himself without anyone, if they just so happened to look up his way, being about to see him. That cheeky bastard.

In another second, Kurt finished singing and Artie was clapping enthusiastically while Mrs. Pillbury and Coach Beiste were giving him a standing ovation and you know what else? Blaine's dick was definitely giving him a standing ovation. Blaine moaned once more when Kurt made eye contact with him and skipped happily off the stage, the band quickly following him after.

Blaine watched as the three judges left, leaving him alone in the auditorium. He took three deep breaths trying to calm himself so he could get his cock back in his pants so his could go find his tease of a boyfriend. Blaine winced. That was painful. He walked as quickly as he could towards the stage. But it was a hard thing to achieve because of the fucking boner in his pants. He climbed up the steps of the stage and called out to his boyfriend.

"Kurt!"

He skipped out, a happy smile on his face and his bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, Blaine! How do you think I went?" Kurt asked as if everything was normal. Blaine stared at him silently, his chest rising heavily with his breaths before he stormed over to Kurt and pulled him against him, throwing off his bag. Body to body. At last.

"Kurt, I have one thing to say to you," Blaine admitted, his eyes staring deeply into Kurt's.

"What's that?" Kurt asked softly, biting his lip. Blaine wanted to scoff but instead he pressed his hard cock into Kurt's thigh and pulled his head towards him.

"You are such," Blaine whispered into his ear, "a fucking _tease."_

Kurt moaned and rocked his thigh against Blaine's cock.

"I'm only a tease-" Kurt gasped. Blaine had started kissing his way down his neck - only they weren't just kisses, they were open mouthed, wet dirty, filthy kisses and Kurt was _loving _it. " - If I don't plan on following through."

Blaine growled and rubbed up against Kurt's body again. He could feel Kurt's heart beating against his ribcage, he could hear his breathless moans against his ear and he could feel his cock straining against his pants.

"You never told me how you could be so," Blaine dipped him down, his back arching until his head was almost touching the ground, before pulling him back up again, one hand securely on the small of his back, "_bendy._"

"You never asked," Kurt replied, hands roaming all over Blaine's back before reaching down, grasping his ass, pulling their cocks against each other.

"Well, _Kurt,"_ Blaine murmured into his ear, steering him towards the scaffold, "just how are you so bendy?"

"I dance. And yoga, and I was a Cheeri-OH!" Kurt gasped loudly because Blaine was now gripping him in his pants. "Please, please, please." Kurt was whimpering heaving how, sweat forming on his body.

"Hmm?"

"Touch me, oh god, please touch me, Blaine!" Kurt pleaded as he leaned against the pole of the scaffold.

Blaine trailed his fingers down Kurt's bare arm, barely even touching. He gazed them over his nipples that were hard through Kurt's shirt.

"Can I, Kurt?" Blaine asked, fingering the buttons on his white shirt.

"Get it off me, Blaine," Kurt replied helped him to pull it over his head. "Yours too."

Blaine smirked as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it behind him.

Kurt leaned forward, hands touching his chest, rubbing over his nipples making Blaine gasp and then gripping his biceps and pulling his closer. Kurt banged against the cool metal of the pole but it didn't even matter.

Blaine was kissing him. It was open mouthed, tongue and saliva but it was one of the best kisses they'd ever shared together. Hands explored freely and their cocks were rutting up furiously against each other. Kurt pulled away to breathe, panting heavily as Blaine's fingers ventured down to the zipper of his pants.

"Do you want me to do this, Kurt? Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, please yes," Kurt whimpered.

"Everywhere?" Blaine asked as he undid the top button and pulled downt he tag on the zipper slowly.

"Everywhere, Blaine, please, anything. Come on!"

"Even here?" Blaine asked, hands reaching down the back of Kurt's pants and grabbing his backside with his hands.

"Blaine, yes! Oh my god, what are you even waiting for?" Kurt panted out, obviously getting extremely frustrated.

Blaine remained silent bar his own heavy breath as he pulled at Kurt's soft, round ass. He pulled one hand back and Kurt made a frustrated sound.

"What are you do-" He began to ask before Blaine took one of his own fingers in his mouth, sucking heavily. Kurt's eyes grew glassy and his breathe heavier. Oh god, his cock was so hard now. "Yes," he moaned as Blaine removed his finger from his mouth and travelled back down, slipping down into is loose pants and boxers before creeping down his crack and _finallly_ -finally!- touching Kurt's hole. Kurt convulsed, his body collapsing as Blaine ran his finger around his rim.

Blaine's mind was turning. As he teased Kurt, he looked at the scaffold, and a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"You're flexible right?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, kissing underneath it softly as he nudged the tip of his finger past his hole. This was the furthest they've ever gone before and Blaine was so horny, so fucking hard. He needed Kurt now. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Blaine, oh fuck," he groaned as Blaine slipped his finger in to his first knuckle. "Yes, we've been over this."

"Well how about you bend over that?" Blaine asked, pointing his head towards the pole that was roughly a metre and a half of the ground on the other side of the scaffold.

Blaine pushed his finger in all the way and Kurt's whole body froze.

"I - uh - _fuck." _Kurt grunted against Blaine, shifting back on his finger and Blaine groaned. He pulled out and dragged Kurt over to the opposite side of the scaffold and turned him around so the metal bar was at his stomach.

"Can you reach the top bar?" Blaine asked as he slowly dragged down Kurt's pants, who quickly proceeded to kick them off, boots as well. Blaine bent down and helped him with his socks as well. Kurt reached up, hands finding the bar easily. Blaine had to take a step back and look because, fucking hell, Kurt was such a glorious sight. Naked, arms outstretched and panting for him.

Just. For. Blaine.

"Turn around," Blaine said gruffly and Kurt did so. Blaine couldn't believe this was actually happening. Kurt was waiting for him, panting for him, _hard _form him. Kurt's cock was a masterpiece and Blaine wanted to admire it. And what better way to admire it then with his mouth?

Blaine strode forward, his mouth watering.

"Why are you still wearing pants?"

Pants. Right. Yes. Where his cock was still straining against the zipper. Oh fuck that that painful. Blaine quickly stripped himself of his pants and shoes. Kurt was staring at him, his hands gripping the top pole extremely tight, his hard cock leaking pre-come. Blaine pulled down boxers and his cock was finally free of tight constriction.

Blaine got down on his knees and looked up at Kurt with lust-filled eyes.

Kurt's eyes were frozen on Blaine's cock. It was thicker than Kurt's, but Kurt's was longer. Kurt was entranced. He'd seen it before, sure, but now - oh god, when Blaine is on his knees, hard and horny for him. It just makes the sight so - much- hotter.

"Before you get my dick, Kurt, I'm going to suck yours." And with that, Blaine lunged forward and Kurt _howled. _Blaine didn't even hesitate or tease, or even lick, he opened his mouth, relaxed his throat and let Kurt's dick slid down the back of his throat. He swallowed.

"Oh fuck, fuck, Blaine I - _unggg,"_ Kurt couldn't even form words. He tightened his grip on the bar above him as his boyfriend sucked his cock like a slut. Blaine sucked and slurped and licked and fucking moaned and Kurt just couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle the heat, the wetness, the _vibrations_ of Blaine's moans against his cock.

Lifting himself up with his arms, he lifted his legs around until they were on Blaine's shoulders. He locked his feet behind his boyfriend's back, forcing him on his dick even more. Blaine's nose found Kurt's pubic hair and he groaned loudly, his voice, however, muffled by the cock in his mouth. He reached his arms up and took hold of his ass, keeping his steady. He kneaded Kurt's ass, grabbing and pulling with his hands while still trying to focus on the cock that was still currently in his mouth. This was easily the hottest blow job they've ever had. Blaine could barely think straight. He was consumed by Kurt, by his dick, by his legs, by his _smell. _

Kurt was moaning above him, writhing above him, his chest rising and falling heavily. His hair had flopped down in his face from sweat and his arms ached beautifully with the burn of trying to keep himself steady.

Blaine continued to slurp down Kurt, his tongue following the veins in his cock like a cat licking cream. His throat hurt though, aching from the head of Kurt's member sliding down, but the ache was worth it.

Blaine hadn't even touched his dick throughout this whole thing and he ached painfully but Kurt, his beautiful, wanton Kurt was above him, fucking his face with no abandon and Blaine wouldn't dare remove his own hands from his ass to touch his own dick because Kurt was falling apart and it was the hottest thing Blaine's ever seen or felt. Blaine felt Kurt tense against him, the legs on top of his shoulder tightening, pulling him even closer and Blaine_ didn't even think_ that was possible!

"Oh, Blaine! Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, I'm - " Kurt panted Blaine's name like a mantra before pulling off his famous high-pitched note and he came. His body convulsed, his back arched, his legs unwound themselves from Blaine and they bent towards Kurt's chest. He threw his head back as Blaine swallowed every, last, drop of his come, slurping it down like a hungry man at a feast.

Blaine pulled off Kurt as he grew soft in his mouth, and Kurt whimpered. He twitched in the air as Blaine brushed his fingers over his now extremely sensitive cock. Blaine fell back off his knee's, leaning back on his hands and looking up at Kurt who was still hanging on to the bar weakly.

"Kurt, baby," Blaine rasped out, his voice raw, "you can let go now."

Kurt moaned softly, his eyes clothes and his head hanging low.

"I - I," Kurt struggled to speak. "I can't." He looked up, his eyes shining in tears and Blaine realised his arms must have locked in place. He got up, his knee's aching from kneeling down for so long and reached up to Kurt's arms, softly kissing his biceps as he took Kurt's hands off the bar for him. With a loud gasp Kurt collapsed into Blaine's arm, pressing full against him and that's when Kurt felt Blaine's still hard dick against his thigh.

He gave a slow smirk.

"What was it you said earlier about me getting your dick?"

Blaine whimpered.


End file.
